Breaking ties, Breaking Dawn
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: set during BD.Being in the new pack isn't east for Leah.Her younger brother has a higher place than her,Jacob wants to know if he'll be able to stand her and she had forced herself to be a bodyguard to vampires.If that wasn't bad enough,Leah soon discover
1. Breaking Ties

A/n - I was really pissed off when, after all those hints, Jacob and Leah didn't get together so I went to to look for a remaking and didn't find a lot so I made this story. Hopefully you guys will like it.

* * *

**Breaking ties, Breaking Dawn**

Summary- Being in the new pack isn't easy for Leah. Her younger brother has a higher place than her, Jacob wants to know if he'll be able to stand her and she had forced herself to be a bodyguard to vampires.If that wasn't bad enough, Leah soon discovers something about her feelings towards Jacob that must never be known...for she could be wrong or right.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Breaking ties

_'Ephraim Black's son was never meant to follow Utley's son.'_

In a small house on the La Push reservation was a woman of twenty years pacing in her room. Leah Clearwater wasn't known for her rational thinking and going over every detail and the consequences. In fact, she was known for just the opposite: rash decisions, leaving the consequences for later and her temper.

But this time it was different.

Tonight the pack had separated for the first time in all of La Push history. Jacob Black hadn't liked the decisions Sam had made, stood up to Sam and told him to step down, and while the pack was howling in panic and anger, turned his back with her brother following after him. Now there were two Alphas, two packs and Leah was weighing her choices.

Stay in the pack with Sam as Alpha and continue down the bitter path he made her take or join the new pack with Jacob as Alpha and begin anew. She thought things over and over as the night went on but her decision always came down to the same one.

Leave the pack and follow Jacob instead.

Though everyone who remained in the pack knew that she, Leah, would rather kill herself or jump off the dangerous cliffs in Mexico than be helping the Cullens, they weren't so sure about her position. After all, her stupid innocent brother had followed Jacob out of the pack and Leah was damn duty-bound as Seth's older sister to protect him.

Not to mention the other benefits she would get if she joined those two.

It had taken them a minute or two to calm down and realize that none of them could hear Jacob's or Seth's thoughts. That had truly made Leah panicky and as the night settled, asked Sam to give her permission to go to her mother and talked to her, to explain things before the meeting with the Elders.

Yeah, right. One thing Leah was happy about now was that Sam clearly doesn't know how her mind works anymore. Sam Utley could know what she was thinking but after today, not anymore.

Leah smiled and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. The smile made her face look much happier and radiant, made her look like the pretty 18 year old she used to be.

It was settled. She'll jump ship, look over her brother and go down a different healthier path.

With that in mind, Leah Clearwater quickly wrote her mother a long letter explaining what was happening before she sneakily ran in her human form. It would do no good for her to phase into a wolf for Sam will be listening to her thoughts and she wanted the element of surprise until the meeting.

She stopped for a moment to strip to her naked form and tie her clothes to her leg before she ran at the invisible line that divided wolf territory and vampire territory. She phased as she crossed the line and slowly whispered in her mind, _I break the ties to follow the true Alpha as my ancestors did before me._

She did this quickly before any of the old pack picked up on her thoughts and the fact the she phased while crossing forbidden territory.

As she ran towards her hopefully new pack, Leah wondered if she was making the right decisions but shrugged off the doubt as soon as it came. Meanwhile, the first rays of dawn began to show up.

* * *

A/n - I hope you liked it and plz review. Hopefully I'll update by next week.


	2. The Vampires' Guard Dogs

**A/n** - Sorry, I had trouble writing this chapter and I was thinking ahead of what to do with this story. I'm glad to say that while some parts of my story will be like the original, some won't. Originally, I was going to upload this a long time ago but I was feeling too stressed out by school to do so. I've been thinking also about what to do with this story ahead and decided that the sequel will be a crossover (yes, there will be a sequel when I finish this story), so there would be a hint at the crossover at the very end of this chapter. However it's not important until the second to last chapter in the story (which could take us a long while to get there).

**Thanks for those reviews!! Thanks to all those who read it too!!**

Seriously though, I hate this chapter and felt it could have been better. I've decided to skip the conversation between Jacob and Leah because we all know what happened there and this story goes behind the scenes a little before I twisted it off my style *winks*.

Disclaimer: *talks to lawyers* Bitches, do I look like I own the Twilight saga? If I did, the last book would have ended tragically and happily while at some point in the beginning, the Volturi came to "visit" in the middle of the wedding just as Charlie was gathering the guts to say, "I object!" and Jacob running as fast as he could to say the same thing. It would have ended up as J/L too.

**Breaking ties, Breaking Dawn**

Summary- Being in the new pack isn't easy for Leah. Her younger brother has a higher place than her, Jacob wants to know if he'll be able to stand her and she had forced herself to be a bodyguard to vampires and if that wasn't bad enough, Leah soon discovers something about her feelings towards Jacob that must never be known...for she could be wrong or right.

* * *

Chapter 2 – the vampires' guard dogs

_**'Leah, you don't like me, I don't like you.'**_

It was still kind of dark when Leah had caught the familiar scent of her brother and felt relief wash over her. If Jacob had managed to get Seth hurt or killed, she would have tore him into kibble before her mother tore _her_ into kibble. Her heart pounded as Seth caught sight of her wolf form and howled. Clearly that was their signal if they caught sight of any wolf that belonged to Sam's pack since she heard Jacob rushing towards Seth and send them a greeting.

_Morning, boys._

As it was their customary greeting since he became a teenager, Seth whined and griped about her being here while Jacob just stared at her, trying to decipher why she was here alone. It was here, in this moment, that her fate and happiness rested in the hands of the boy she least liked so when he asked her what she was doing here, she steeled herself for the obvious answer he'll say and for the argument to come.

0O0o0

Laughing, Leah raced after her brother as he made his rounds. It wasn't long before she passed him by and felt smug. No more freaking Sam for the rest of her life-hopefully. Now all she had to do was be less annoying than Paul which would be easy considering that she wasn't the one marrying Rachel and eating Jacob out of house and home.

_Why do you have to be less annoying than Paul?_

Leah snapped out of the inner parts of her mind to see that Seth was looking at her, head cocked to one side and that they were just standing there.

_Its the one person Jacob would never trade me for._

Speaking of Jacob, Leah couldn't see him anywhere and she frowned inwardly. Seth confirmed her suspicions.

_He went inside to sleep I think or to see Bella. One of those, we can't tell because he shifted back, remember?_

Unfortunately she did and for some strange reason her mood soured as the realization hit her hard. She was now a guard dog to vampires and that vampire-wannabe girl.

_They're actually really nice if you ignore the cold smell and talk to them like they're normal people._

And there goes her naive brother standing up for them like they were just some old relatives she can't stand and will probably never realize the danger he was in until he end up face to face with their ancestor and naively ask them what had happened.

_Nice to know you think highly of me, Leah._

_I always do._

Leaving her brother standing there, Leah turned around and left. She would have continued the conversation further but she felt the nagging sensation she always felt when she pulled all-nighters.

She found a nice-looking tree and shifted back, putting on her clothes as she walked towards it. Leah leaned against the tree and her eyes shifted towards the house only to make eye contact with the half-crazed vampire, the one who would have pimped out his wife if she would only gave up the evil thing that was growing inside of her.

_'I never thought I'll see him go crazy.'_ thought Leah. _'Then again, I never thought I'll be here in Leech Land, protecting leeches.' _

The leech made no motion to show he had heard her but Leah knew better and got up to move somewhere deep in the woods. She didn't want some leech reading her damn mind.

_'As if having Seth and Jacob read my mind wasn't bad enough.'_ she thought before she began to run straight into the forest. She slowed down when she knew she had stepped outside the limits of the leech's mind-reading limits.

Her mood soured at once and became moody. She knew what she had been getting herself into and that she won't regret it but it sure as hell irritated her that Seth was Jacob's Beta. Didn't her little brother realized that most likely the first people to die in battle were the leaders and second-in-command? She would rather be Beta and go on a suicide mission or something because let face it, who the hell would mourn for her if she died?

Besides Seth and their mom, nobody else would really care, most likely the rest of the world would celebrate their asses off.

With that thought in mind, she drifted off to a troubled sleep.

_Her hair was longer and darker as she stood silently in the front of the classroom, waiting. For what she didn't know, for the class was empty. She wore fashionable clothes that fitted her body comfortably and sat on top of the desk waiting. She swung her feet as she waited, clutching close a book that had a dagger buried deep in it. _

_As she waited, the shadows shifted higher on the walls and the weak sunlight slowly retreated to make way for the night. When the moon was up high and the shadows had taken over the classroom, the door creaked opened as her students streamed in to take their seats._

_Was it them she was waiting for?_

_Or was it -_

* * *

A/n - I tried my best to make it longer than the first chapter and interesting but I think I failed. I absolutely love the dream Leah has at the end for some strange reason. Don't worry the J/L would hopefully come in the next chapter because it'll be longer.

By the way, I've been co-writing a Twilight fan-fiction with friends that will be up soon as soon as we finish the prologue on a different account. It's about 5 girls and their stories on how they came to know the Cullens. If you're interested, I'll tell you guys my character's story summary when I update XP

To those Blackwater authors/authoresses who haven't updated their stories either....when will you do it?

Hopefully I'll update by or before December but I think I will since I'm almost halway done with the third one.

Hope you like this chapter and plz review so I can update faster-er lol.


End file.
